Hartseer
by aerithsephy
Summary: AU. Elsa Arendelle está cansada de la monótona vida que tiene, pero el destino tiene otros planes para la rubia. Trigger warning: contiene muerte de personaje, lee bajo tu responsabilidad. (El título es Tristeza en Afrikáans)


**Casi, CASI he llorado con el final, espero que haga llorar a muchos, o al menos, sentir un poquito de pena, porque todos los finales no son felices.**

* * *

><p>Soy Elsa Arendelle, una chica con un trabajo parcial en un restaurante. Vivo sola aunque mi novio actual está en casa de sus padres, curioso porque el piso es suyo y nunca vive conmigo, sólo viene a comer y a decirme que le gustaría estar con otro tipo de mujer, una chica más sofisticada, que le atienda las veinticuatro horas, que se quede en casa a limpiar y quitar el polvo y que cuide de sus futuros hijos.<p>

Como todas las tardes, salí de ese lugar para dirigirme al garaje. Me acerqué a mi bicicleta tapada con una manta para que no cogiera polvo y, al destaparla, la bici estaba completamente sucia. Gruñí y con un trapo que dejaba cerca porque no era la primera vez que esto pasaba, la limpié un poco y abrí la puerta del garaje donde el Ferrari de mi novio estaba estacionado.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Prefería no preguntar. Nunca me cuenta de su trabajo ni tengo intención de preguntarle, pero que estaba forrado de pasta hasta los dientes, estaba.

Me coloco el casco de protección y los guantes a juego, la verdad me daba igual el color de ello pero vi unos azul celeste que me gustaron y me dije: ¿Por qué no? Saqué a relucir mi vieja bicicleta y me monté en ella. Decidí dar una vuelta por la ciudad de Arendal, en Noruega, aunque hacía frío yo estaba acostumbrad al igual que mucha gente de aquí.

Pedaleé durante un buen rato al saber dónde me dirigía inconscientemente: el parque. Me acerqué a uno de los bancos, até la bicicleta y me estiré en él.

No era muy grande, y había poca gente a estas horas de la tarde. Había muchos niños en el patio de la guardería junto a su profesora, riendo, jugando y bailando como si en la vida no hubiera problemas. Envidiaba a esos niños.

Saqué mi lector de libros electrónicos de la mochila y busqué algún título que me llamara la atención: 50 sombras de Grey. Hice una mueca de desagrado, pero habían hablado tanto de él que no pude resistirme. Comencé a leer y con cada página que leía, más enfrascada me encontraba en la lectura, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se estaba haciendo de noche hasta que la voz de una mujer me sacudió y me sacó de mi lectura.

Era la misma profesora que cada día veía jugar con los niños en este mismo sitio. Me informó de que el parque iba a cerrar en cinco minutos y le di las gracias. No quería volver a casa dónde Hans me estaría esperando con cara de pocos amigos, me echaría la bronca por llegar tan tarde a casa, se largaría dando un portazo yendo a vete tú a saber qué club nocturno, y al día siguiente, lo mismo, y al siguiente, y al otro.

Sus padres decían que pensaban en la felicidad de ambos y que lo hacía por mi bien. Hans era feliz, pero yo no. ¿Dónde quedaron mis sentimientos? ¿Le importo de verdad a alguien?

Huí de casa a los dieciocho años porque mi padre pegaba a mi madre, y algunas veces a mí hasta que no pude aguantarlo más y, una noche, me fui sin dejar ni siquiera una nota. Nunca escuché a nadie buscarme, ni el intento de hacerlo.

No le importaba a mis padres, ni a Hans, ni a su familia. ¿Entonces dónde quedo yo en el mundo? Los pocos amigos que tengo son de conveniencia, no tengo ningún amigo real ni lo he tenido, y ahora no creo que eso vaya a cambiar. Estoy sola, y a veces es mejor así.

He pensado varias veces en acabar con mi vida, pero nunca me atrevo a llevarlos a cabo, algo me retiene aquí y no sé qué es. Comienzo a pedalear y no me doy cuenta de que en un cruce, un coche viene a toda pastilla hacia mí y me deslumbra con las luces.

Oigo un frenazo, un chirrido de ruedas, me quedo paralizada y de repente, un sonido estridente. No sé que ha pasado pero noto todos mis huesos doloridos, intento recomponerme pero no puedo moverme, mi visión es borrosa y veo sangre, mi sangre, esparcida por la calzada. No oigo nada y mi cabeza comienza a darme vueltas. Noto que mis latidos son cada vez más débiles y mi respiración se corta.

Siento miedo, al saber que mi vida iba a terminarse aquí, y era mejor así, al fin y al cabo nadie me echaría de menos. Nunca más veré aquellos niños felices, ni aquella profesora que jugaba con ellos como si nada importara, ni sonreiría al ver que la vida podía ser maravillosa, pero no para mí.

Escucho las sirenas llegar pero mi visión es casi nula y mis oídos ya casi no oyen, comienzo a tener sueño y sabía, que no iba a despertarme nunca. Los médicos intentaban reanimarme, lo notaba por las descargas del desfribrilador pero era inútil, sabían que no podían hacer nada, y me dejaron descansar eternamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Mátenme, ahora. Va, me dejo xD <strong>

**No sé cómo se me ha ocurrido esta idea, pero estuve en el parque hace rato y mira, de algo ha servido que me toque el aire un poco :/ (Never again, duh)**


End file.
